The Encounters of Sasuke and the Strangely Sexy Weird Stranger
by s2CherryBlossoms2
Summary: There were times when Sasuke wondered how the heck the colourful her stumbled into his montone life but it was during those times that he recalls some of those small yet significant encounters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**I know I haven't touched 'The Hidden Artwork' in forever but seriously, life has caught up with me and I've honestly lost interest in the sequel story. I may update it again in the future but that will currently be on hiatus. For now, here are some short snippets of the encounters Sasuke has with Sakura.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time he met her…she split ice cream all over his shirt.

Safe to say, he hadn't been impressed.

He had been sitting in the park waiting for his mum with an idiotic blonde haired pest by his side when he had first spotted her. Actually, Naruto, also known as blonde haired idiot, was the first one who had seen her and had roughly nudged him, poking and prodding him until he finally answered.

"…What the heck do you want dobe?"

A huge grin split across Naruto's face as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I spy with my stunning blue eyes, a hot chick. As in super hot with a capital H" grinned Naruto, pointedly looking in the direction of said 'hot girl'.

Knowing that the idiot wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't look, Sasuke reluctantly glanced over in the same direction as Naruto.

A pink haired girl sat on a bench nearby reading a book, long rosette pink locks swaying in the breeze. Sasuke mentally admitted that the girl was visually appealing, fair skin, full lips, long lashes cast over high cheekbones and a slender figure clad in a white summer dress almost as if she came straight out of a painting. Shrugging, he ignored Naruto's outspoken daydreams of marrying the beautiful pink haired stranger and having cute pink haired babies and was about to glance away to look for his mum when the girl glanced up as if aware of their gazes.

Sasuke promptly froze.

Stunning viridian green eyes framed by long dark eyelashes locked onto his.

He merely kept the gaze, refusing to break away first.

A flicker of surprise then a strangely knowing look before the girl's full lips tilted into a dangerously sexy smirk. Her attention was torn from him though when a blonde haired girl approached her, passing her an ice cream while holding one in her other hand for herself. Sasuke could only watch as the two girls began walking in their direction, holding the ice creams while talking animatedly and just as they were about to pass him and Naruto, the blonde haired girl let out a burst of laughter, nudging the pink haired girl who promptly attempted to steady herself, ice cream slipping from her hand…onto his shirt.

Naruto could only gape before howling with laughter.

The blonde haired girl was snickering at her friend's clumsiness, pretending that she hadn't been the one to nudge her.

Sasuke could only look blankly at the dripping sticky pink mess on the front of his shirt.

He slowly brought his onyx eyes up to meet the shocked green eyes of the pink haired stranger.

Instantly the girl was apologizing and pulling a handkerchief from her dress pocket and passing it to him before apologizing to him once more, abruptly grabbing her blond haired friend's hand and literally running away out of sheer embarrassment with a faint blush on her cheeks.

That was how his first encounter with her ended.

A sticky mess on his front shirt and an idiot blonde haired pest next to him who couldn't stop laughing.

...

...

* * *

"Oi Sasuke…WAIT FOR ME. DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! I have something super important to say to you!"

"…What?"

"Pink really suits you!"

"…"

* * *

**There we go! A very short little treat **** There will be more encounters in the next chapters but I'm going to be keeping them nice and short because life is crazy busy and I want to get back to writing but don't have that much time. Please read and review because I love reading all your reviews and appreciate you all, thanks!**

**S2 CherryBlossom s2**


End file.
